A Wedding at Mt Shukuten
by bluelily3
Summary: Kururu and Aki's wedding inside Mt. Shukuten.


AN: Yes, there is more Japanese in here. I used parenthesis for translation, so it should be easy. Also, Kururu's "matte!" or "wait!" is actually spelled "mate" but I didn't want him to yell out "MATE!" all the sudden. You understand... Enjoy the wedding ceremony!

Part I: The Ceremony

For the first time in her life, Aki Hinata was getting married. She and Haru had been backpacking buddies, then college lovers. But they'd never gotten married. Another "first" for today was where she was getting married. Not only was she on another planet, but she was deep inside a mountain. Mount Shukuten. It was where most of the Keronians got married. The character for celebration in their native language was "shuku" and "ten" meant law or code. So this mountain represented any kind of traditional festival they might have. Kururu had explained this all to her on the flight here.

She stood in front of the mirror with her eyes closed. All around her, she felt the hands of her family and friends. They were dressing her in her matrimonial robes. Natsumi, her mother, Koyuki and Mois. They had all come to Mount Shukuten, and they had all agreed to be Keronians for the occasion. Aki opened her eyes and looked at her own Keronian body. She listened to the cheerful voices of the women and young girls around her. Everything felt soft and light. The crisp white robe being pulled over her shoulders felt like a cloud. Her dark cheeks flushed with pleasure. She wanted to capture how she felt right now. She thought of Kururu, soon to be her husband. She knew that no matter what the others might say, he was feeling his own version of what she felt.

She blinked as a large white hat was lowered to her head. It was a traditional Japanese headdress for brides. Its shape reminded her of a paper boat, the kind her mother had taught her to make. She had an image in her mind, a memory. Her hands, placing the little boat on the stream waters. She had had so much faith in that thin paper. She'd had faith in a lot of things back then. Even as a child, Aki had believed in aliens. She remembered almost being obsessed with the stars. She could feel them out there. It was such a strong feeling. Like an electrical surge. When she grew up, she still had the feeling, and she passed it on to Fuyuki. Now all of it made sense. The Keronians had been out there. Kururu. For hundreds of years, her future had been living out there. In a different time. On a different world. And now they were finally together. About to make the biggest decision of their lives.

Mount Shukuten was rather large. There were many Keronians there, and since it was a military ceremony, there were even more than usual. Kururu had never been here before. He knew all the facts about the mountain, but he'd never experienced it. Keroro's wedding had been somewhere else, (he had so many friends that the mountain was too small and they'd had to have an open-air ceremony) and Kururu had never been invited to any other weddings. He was starting to feel claustrophobic and crowded. Even though it was his own wedding, he managed to get away from the others. They were all talking about him, not to him. He clamped his hand to his mouth and suppressed a laugh as he slipped around the corner. He went down a corridor, and felt cool air on his skin. He knew from his research of the mountain that it had various vents. The air grew fresher, and he quickened his pace. Soon he stood on a tiny balcony, overlooking the lush valley.  
He took a few deep breaths of the humid air, then recited a mantra to calm himself. It wasn't necessarily a mediation, he just liked to name curry ingredients when he was anxious or working on something. He wasn't nervous about being with Aki, that part didn't bother him at all. He had already lived in her house for seven years, and they both knew each other pretty well by now. She wouldn't try to change him or order him around. That was why he'd chosen her. They were Matched even without being married. They didn't have to do this, but Aki was curious about it, and there was also their daughter to think about. He felt that she was a good reason to do this, if anything else.

The part the wasn't fond of was the ceremony. He didn't like all the rules, and he definitely didn't like the crowds. There were many more people here then he thought there would be. Soon he would have to go back into the stuffy mountain and put on layers of heavy clothing. It was all a test to prove his loyalty to Aki. Suddenly he stood up a little straighter, seeing it as a challenge. He was about to turn around when he saw Giroro. It startled him.  
"Senpai?"  
"I was looking all over for you." Kururu blushed.  
"Really? Ku, ku..."  
"Yeah. You're getting married today, you idiot."  
"Oh, that. I almost forgot. Ku, ku!" Giroro stood by his side and looked out at the rainforest.  
"So, I take you're not nervous then?"  
"I don't get nervous, senpai."  
"Are you sure?" Giroro chuckled. "It's not like you to get married. At all. " Kururu shrugged.  
"No big deal. It's for Aki, anyway."  
"A traditional ceremony with rules and code... And a huge cavern full of Keronians. All staring at you." Kururu's mouth tightened slightly.  
"So?"  
"You must really love her."  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's go back inside. I'm cold."  
He shoved past Giroro without even snickering. A warm breeze whipped through the corporal's hat flaps. There was nothing cold about it. He grinned and hurried after his friend.

"It's almost time, Aki." Her mother was whispering in her ear. "Are you excited?"  
"Oh, Mama. I can't even think of an answer for that."  
"Hmm...How about...'yes'?" They laughed.  
"That's too simple, Mama!"  
"Love is simple, Aki. Even when you are in love with a mathematical genius."  
"Or...an alien?" Aki hesitated.  
"Even then. It doesn't matter. Are you both happy?"  
"Yes." Aki said, emphatically.  
"Then I am happy. I knew from the beginning that you had a different destiny. Did you know...that when you were a girl, you used to draw little alien men with big round heads?" Aki laughed.  
"Really, Mama?"  
"Yes. You even had a name for them."  
"What was it?"  
"Um...it was something like...Han'namono, I think. (Strange ones) And what could be stranger than this?" They laughed again. Suddenly Natsumi spoke up.  
"Bokegaeru's here." (Stupid frog)  
Keroro leaped into the room. He was full of energy and capered around for awhile, before he remembered to hold onto Mois's hand. The two of them had been chosen by Kururu to be their "nakodo" couple. They would walk in front of the bride and groom, and represent a stable, happy couple. Some of the others had laughed about this. Aki wasn't sure if it was at Kururu's expense or Keroro's, but she was light-hearted and took it all in stride.  
The Keronians formed a line, and Aki heard the music signaling the beginning of the ceremony. There were traditional Japanese instruments, mixed with a few modern Keronian inventions. It sounded both festive and sober at the same time. Aki watched as her little daughter was the first to go out. She was dressed in layers of silk, resembling a fancy cake, and she was enjoying it immensely. She held hands with Samama, one of Keroro's daughters. The two made it down the aisle without mishap, until Kirara tripped up one of the stairs leading to the dais. She just looked around, her face puzzled, like someone else had tripped. Behind them came a long line of family, friends, and military officers. The procession was so long that Aki didn't even notice someone was missing. Then she saw Keroro, (who had been jumping in place in front of her) turn around. His pupils dilated with panic.  
"Where the hell is Kururu?"  
Tradition called for the wedding couple to go down the aisle together, behind the nakodo couple. Aki had been so caught up in the ceremony, she'd forgotten Kururu. Then she realized that she hadn't forgotten. She was merely waiting. She knew he would be there soon. He was just taking his time, like he always did. This is what she said to Keroro. The sergeant shook his head, peeved.  
"Well, he did take forever with those robes. He insisted on putting them on himself. There's three of them! And he was putting them on like the ceremony wasn't for another two hours! You should've seen him! He looked like an old man! All those buttons and ties. He'll probably never show up. Might as well forget the whole thing. Gero, gero..." Aki just smiled.  
"I'll go find him."  
"But...Mama-dono! In case you haven't noticed-"  
"It's at least five minutes until we have to go out there. I know where the groom's dressing room is."  
"Maybe I should find him and wring his slow-poke neck!" Giroro's voice was like a rock on a cheese grater. He'd already gone after him earlier, and he wasn't willing to do it again.  
"I'll help you." Natsumi offered.  
"Gero! Well, somebody better find him. It's his own wedding, for crying out loud. He's being insolent and tardy on his own wedding!"  
As Aki turned the corner, she saw Mois and her mother at Keroro's side, comforting him. She didn't miss the old woman's wink, and she winked back at her. She walked briskly down a corridor, trying not to trip on her long robes. The stone cave was dimly lit, but she could still see where she was going. Her light source came from the many crystals and exotic mushrooms that lined the wall. The whole place gave her inspiration for a good manga...  
When she found the silk curtain that hung in front of the dressing room, she slowed. It was black, while hers had been white. She tugged on it gently.  
"Kuru-chan? Are you there?"  
"Ku, ku..." The sound was very soft, and she almost didn't hear it. She brushed aside the curtain. He was standing in front of the mirror, still adjusting his robes. He wore all black and silver. Even his cap was black, the spiral symbol shining like a silver coin. His glasses and headphones gleamed. Even his skin was bright. He looked very handsome to her. She glided over to him and laid a hand on his. He looked away from the mirror, at her. A small noise told her what he was thinking. With his free hand, he stroked the fabric of her robe. She leaned in close to one of his headphones, knowing the audio was turned up rather high in that ear. (He was almost deaf on that side from a battle-related injury.)  
"Wanna get married?" She whispered. His teeth dropped down into his characteristic vertical smile.  
"Why not? I've got nothing better to do today. Ku, ku!" She squeezed his hand and turned to lead him out into the corridor. But while she was brushing the silk aside, she felt him stop. His hand shook in hers.  
"Matte..." (Wait) She turned around.  
"Kuru-chan? What is it?" His face was flushed, ashamed from the hesitation.  
"I...it's just..." He sighed, trying again.  
"There are a lot of people out there. And most of them can't stand me. Ku!" Aki walked back over to him. She pressed her face on his. (A Keronian gesture, similar to a hug.) His forehead felt warm, and it was beaded with sweat. She stayed like that until his breathing evened out. This whole thing was too much stimulation for him. He could only handle so much before his brain went on overdrive. His breath puffed on her cheeks, and it smelled like curry. He probably had a packet tucked into his robes somewhere.  
"I'll be right here. Just try to focus on me instead of the crowd. Okay?" She whispered. He nodded, his skin rubbing against hers. She gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, feeling his teeth before he puckered his lips a bit. When they parted, he grabbed her hand and his was steady. He made an energetic noise, then dashed through the black silk. This time when Aki was walking down the corridor, she was being led by Kururu.

When they made it back to the end of the procession, Keroro was beside himself.  
"Kururu Socho! What took you so long? Don't you have any respect for your own wedding?" Kururu shrugged him off.  
"Had to make sure everything was in the right place. I don't wanna look like an idiot in front of everybody I know. Ku, ku!" His laugh sounded a touch nervous to Aki.  
Just before Keroro and Mois went out, Kururu leaned in and whispered to Aki.  
"Did you see Saburo?" Aki nodded.  
"He was in the procession with Fuyuki and Natsumi."  
Then they were walking out into the cavern with their nakodo couple. The music faded into nothing, causing a dramatic silence. The huge crystals that hung from the ceiling dimmed. Aki noticed that Kururu was standing up very straight. No matter how much he shrugged this off, it was really was important to him.  
A cloud of white smoke gathered around the two couples. It blocked them from view for a moment or two, then the crystals shone bright pink, chasing the smoke away. The effect was quite theatrical, and the audience murmured. Aki wondered how Keroro could contain himself. Going through the ceremony for himself a year ago, this would be his second time. Mois was holding his arm rather tightly. Kururu seemed nonchalant, but Aki could feel the energy buzzing inside him. The music started up again, and the notes were brisk like a march. They went down the rest of the aisle quickly. Soon the two couples were at the dais. The Master of Ceremony was at the top of the steps, and their family and friends were on either side of him. Keroro and Mois knelt to one side, while Kururu and Aki knelt in front of the Master. He was a handsome Keronian of a golden color, with a long beard and deep resounding voice.  
"Fellow Keronians," he announced. "Let us start the Ceremony." He gestured to Keroro and Mois. "The Nakodo couple, Keroro and Mois, are representing this Match." He bowed to each of them, and they bowed back. Then they slipped over to one side, leaving Kururu and Aki alone with the Master.  
"This is a special case. The Keronian Aki Hinata is in fact a Pekoponian." Aki wanted for a gasp, but it seemed everyone already knew. "She has taken the form of a Keronian for the ceremony. We have allied with the Pekoponians, and are glad to have her on our side." Aki blushed and bowed her head.  
"Now I will proclaim this Match." He paused, and the cavern was very quiet.  
"Kururu Socho of the Keronian Army has chosen Aki Hinata of the Pekoponian race as his Match. They are to be Bonded under the Power of Resonance." Out of his flowing red robes, he produced a long baton made of polished stone. Looking closer, Aki recognized it as a meteorite. Black rock carved into a narrow wand. It gleamed with the Keronian symbols for the Match, the Bond, and Resonance. The Master of Ceremony pointed it to Kururu first, and he began to resonate. The sound was full and deep, and his bright symbols floated up to the cavern ceiling, spiraling around and around. Aki caught whispered remarks about how unusual his resonance was. Then the baton was pointed at her, and she took a deep breath and added her voice. It was a higher pitch than his, a favorable custom for a Keronian wedding. Her dark blue symbols reached his yellow ones, and then they went through his spirals. The crowd gave a little cheer. Their names were now joined. Tradition called for them to continue for 3 whole minutes. During these minutes, Aki thought about how funny this was. She and Kururu were already Bonded, but not everybody knew that. Most Keronian couples were forbidden to resonate with each other until the wedding. It was like her Pekoponian rule of not getting physical with your partner before the wedding. Which they had done too. And they had a daughter. They were good at breaking the rules. She tried not to laugh. At the 2 minute mark, she started to get dizzy. She hadn't practiced enough. Something in her lap twitched. Kururu's yellow hand stood out against the white of her robe, and he was giving her a signal. He drew the symbol for "air" on her knee. It made her think for a second, and remember to breathe the right way. Her dizziness faded.  
Then, the Master of Ceremony sliced the baton through the air, and they let their voices fade away. It was time for his Speech.  
For ten minutes, he talked about marriage, the Bond and the Match. He talked about respecting your mate, and treating them as your equal. To Keronians, love and teamwork went hand-in-hand. Aki listened to the words, and she felt like she had drunk a strong wine. She glanced over at Kururu. His cheeks were flushed, and she wondered if this whole thing embarrassed him. But then, two of his fingers twitched on her lap, like two little legs dancing. He was happy. Towards the end of the Speech, Aki noticed that the Master's robes were rustling. She saw the white of a tiny tadpole tail, and knew it was their daughter. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't interrupt the Master's Speech. Without stopping, he lifted a corner of his robe, and Kirara's head poked out. She made a startled noise, then retreated back to her grandparents, who were standing on one side of the dais. Rinana (Kururu's mother) glared daggers at Aki, and Kururu hid his mouth behind his hand, squelching a laugh. Aki didn't think it was so funny. She already felt like Rinana couldn't stand her. Then she caught Karuru's eye, and he winked at her. Kururu's father was a lot more friendly than his mother was.  
When the Master finally finished, he crossed over to a small table and filled two cups with sake. These were made out of the same glistening meteorite. One had the symbol for "bride" carved into it, while the other held the symbol for "groom".  
"This sake," he said, "Represents the strength of their union. In drinking this, the two except that they are one, joined together by the Fates." Aki flinched at this. She and Kururu were both very independent, and to say they were "one" might be too much for him. She glanced over to see his reaction. He was passively staring at the cup the Master held, and he took it from him without wavering. It was the one marked "bride". At first, Aki thought he had made a mistake. Then she remembered that they were supposed to give the drink to each other. The Master signaled to her, and Aki tilted her head back. She could feel Rinana's eyes on them, waiting for Kururu to "accidentally" spill it all over her. But he smoothly pressed it to her lips and poured it slowly. Although it was very strong, she drank it without losing a drop. When her turn came to take the cup, she was a bit hesitant. Kururu's teeth were predominant. They'd definitely get in the way. Before she brought the cup to his mouth, she saw the spiral on his left lens narrow in a wink. She hoped it was because he was going to behave, and not a warning that he was planning something naughty. She gently tipped the little cup up, and the sake flowed right through his teeth like a sieve. Apart from a few childish gulping noises, he did quite well.

When that was over, it was time for one more tradition. The couple were to resonate with the nakodo couple, and then the entire assembly was supposed to join in. Aki was worried about Kururu for this part. He was very sensitive to waves and resonance, and that much mental power could cause damage to his brain. She would have to make sure he didn't lose it.  
When the Master announced that they begin, she saw Kururu's eyebrow arch high above his cap anxiously. She leaned over and whispered to him.  
"Would it help if you turned the sound canceller on?" She was referring to his headphones.  
"A little. But resonating is not just about sound. I can feel the waves and auras too." His voice was leaning towards panic, and the Master was watching them.  
"A moment, Master." Aki smiled at him coyly. "We are just deciding on what pitch to use." He nodded, but looked a little suspicious. Aki turned back to Kururu.  
"Just focus on me, Kuru-chan. I'll help you tune them out. Do you trust me with this?" Kururu thought for a second, then nodded.  
"Yes. I think it'll be alright. Just make sure I don't lose my focus." Aki nodded toward the Master, and he took out the baton again. He pointed it at Kururu, who started to resonate. Aki followed, keeping her hand on Kururu's. Physical contact would help him remember where he was. Then Keroro and Mois added their voices. The Master then signaled to the left side of the dais. When they had a good sound going, he gestured to the right. Aki kept and eye on Kururu's resonance. It was still going strong and twining around hers. She also noticed that Saburo and Karuru were watching. She was not alone in her love for Kururu. The Master waved the baton at the front row of the gathering. 'Here's where it gets interesting'. She thought. She trained her eyes on Kururu's face and made herself his focal point. When half of the crowd was resonating, she felt him start to falter. His hand was shaking in hers and his forehead broke out in a sweat. He was giving it his best, and she had to believe that he could do this. She squeezed his hand tighter and made her own resonance stronger. He squeezed back, and renewed his own. The symbols glowed brightly again. When three quarters of the assembly were into it, Aki gave a start as a crack in his glasses formed. She moved closer to him and grabbed both of his hands. The walls of the cave were rounded off, and the sound was echoing and bouncing all over the place. This must be hell for him. By now she was shouting at the top of her lungs, trying to dominate over the other resonances. He needed to focus on her calming aura. She looked up at their names in the air. His was losing its strength, but hers almost seemed to support it. 'Come on, Kururu.' She thought. 'Just a little while longer.' Very soon the whole cave was ringing. She wasn't sure if she was strong enough against them all. Suddenly, she saw Kururu's father and Saburo step towards them. Their voices were still strong. They knelt down next to Kururu and became two more supporting focal points. Aki watched as their symbols floated towards hers and Kururu's, adding stability. After about a minute of the whole group resonating, the Master of Ceremony cut his baton through the air. There was a power in the baton. Everybody, whether they saw the action or not, knew when to stop. The voices in the cavern faded and slowly stopped. Kururu slumped forward and Aki and Saburo caught him. Karuru rubbed his silk-clad back.  
"Boy, that was rough on him!" He panted. "I'd forgotten about this part. Are you gonna be okay, botchan?" (son) Kururu was shaking and sweat coursed down his skin. Saburo glanced at Aki. She knew what to do.  
"I think we'll take this opportunity to change into our party costumes..." She whispered to Saburo.  
"Good choice." He gave her a thumbs-up. He knew as well as she did that Kururu didn't want the whole crowd to see him in such a state. Karuru nodded too, and spoke to the Master of Ceremony. His booming voice drew the assembly's attention.  
"The Ceremony is at an end. We will now retreat to the Festival Hall and start the Reception Party!" There was a cheer, and everyone got up. Aki took that moment to help Kururu up. He was weak, and he leaned on her. She headed towards the closest dressing room, which was the bride's. Pushing the white silk aside, she surveyed the area. No one was there. There were a couple of cushioned benches along side the wall, and she sat on one with Kururu. He was still trying to catch his breath.  
"Are you okay, Kuru?" She stroked his back like his dad had done. She wanted to see his eyes, so she could tell how lucid he was. But she wouldn't push him.  
"That was close..." His voice sounded raspy. "I'll be okay, but I've got a bitch of a headache."  
"Well, that won't do." Aki chided. "Where are those capsules that you give to..." Kururu suddenly sat up straight.  
"Kirara. Where is she? The waves-" Aki stood up just as Kururu snatched the curtain aside. She went after him. They had forgotten that their daughter was also sensitive to the powerful denpa waves. And she was only three years old.


End file.
